This is the Power of Life
by MilkChocolateLuva1234567890
Summary: I'm rewriting! When the girls go to the Bahamas for camp, they end up seeing the people  and doing the the things  they dreaded. Alot of drama occurs, but will love help them get through it?
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I have to say that I am incredibly sorry for what I did. I know it was unacceptable so I'm asking you to forgive me. It was completely unnecessary. I want to make it up to you by rewriting most (or all) of the stories that were on my list. If that doesn't earn for forgiveness, again, I'm sorry. I will try my best.**

**Okay, enough with the sad story! I'm rewriting my original story: **_**This is the Power of Life**_**. **

**BTW, I intend to have more chapters than last time in this story. I want you to actually read what happened instead of summarizing it. This story might be a little different, because I don't remember all the lines. So, here it comes with the first chapter. It is all in Blossom's POV**

I opened my eyes, disturbed by the loud noise coming from my alarm clock. It was nine am, and today was the day we went to camp. We would be staying there the entire summer, just having fun and playing games. I'm looking forward to this trip, because I just had a recent break up with the one and only _Brick, _so I'm looking forward to having some fun. The break up was terrible though.

_I stood at the front of the park, crying my eyes out; still trying to process the words that had just came out of his mouth. "What do you mean you don't have feelings for me anymore?" I sobbed and looked into his eyes. "I'm just not feeling anything between us is happened. There's no spark," he said plainly like he hadn't just broken my heart into a million pieces. "I'm sorry," he said calmly as he walked away. _

_As he parted away from me, I collapsed on my knees and cried into my hands. The more he was drawn from me, the weaker I got. I felt like I was going to die right there on the spot. I sat on the wet field—considering that it was rainy—and sobbed for hours into my hands. My face felt sore, I felt like all my powers were gone, and I couldn't move._

_All I could to is cry._

I sighed and looked down at the memory. It was sad to remember how you heart got ripped out of your chest like it was nothing. Blossom stared hard at the floor, trying not to think about it anymore. When she felt one tear drop down her face and fall on her feet, she knew she had to pull it together.

She got up from her bed and she took a shower and got dress. She put on the most casual outfit she could find: A short sleeved hot pink shirt with ruffles at the end of the sleeve, and a white button-up vest made from Velcro. Added to the tops, she had on white skinny jeans and pink and white converse. Her purse was designer and pink. She had her long hair down with a pink headband with a bow attached to it. Blossom looked herself in the mirror until she was satisfied she looked perfect. Then she grabbed she mini white and leather jacket, and went down the stairs.

After eating eggs and bacon, I and my sisters looked at each other in a confused way. "Are we forgetting something?" Bubbles asked us. "I don't think so," I replied. Then professor came to the table and smiled at all of us with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Your suitcases," he laughed. "Oh yeah," we all said in unison and rushed upstairs to get our suitcases.

After the rush, we all got into our cars and drove to the airport. Professor had a really old car that none of us really understood, and Bubbles, Buttercup, and I all have Porsches. At the airport all we could talk about was camp. "I can't believe we're going to a camp in the Bahamas!" Bubbles exclaimed louder than usual. "I know, it's going to be so fun!" I replied.

The plane ride was four hours, and finally we were at our destination. On the plane, we could see so many sites that were amazing! Then one thing changed my whole mood. I looked to the front of the line when we were onboarding, and I saw him. Red eyes, orange hair. All in one package.

Brick…

**I'm sorry this chapter was short. I hope you liked it! Again I'm sorry for the whole deleting story thing! Please forgive me! :}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm updating on my story, finally! It's been a while but no I'm not suffering from writer's block and I'm pumped with ideas! But if you don't mind, you can still give me ideas in your reviews, if you want! Here it goes! BTW, I know I'm late but I found this website where you can copy and paste the links and show their outfits! So I'll be using that.**

Normal POV

What is HE doing here? Blossom thought. She felt confused and dizzy, but she mostly felt angry. This was supposed to be the best summer ever! How could she enjoy it with her ex-boyfriend here? It was obvious that Bubbles noticed Brick and his brothers too, because she kept poking Blossom. "I know, I know," Blossom whispered to her little sister. "Let's just go to our room," Blossom continued trying to change the subject.

In their room, they discussed the issue in need. "What are we going to do?" Bubbles asked worriedly. Of course, Buttercup acted like she didn't even care. "Why are we even talking about them? We can't let those douchebags ruin our vacation." She was right though. They didn't even have to think about them. Until about 30 seconds later, when they walked out of the room.

In the hotel hallway stood the three brothers, with their arms wrapped around three other girls' waist. These girls looked just like Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles, but they looked a little different. Blossom had heard of them before. They used to be villains, until they quit to have a normal life, just like the rowdyruff's. Their names were the Powerpunk's, and they were very popular in school.

Berserk: .com/cgi/set?id=43309418

Brat: .crute:om/cgi/set?id=43309873

Brute: .com/cgi/set?id=43310411

Blossom's mouth hung open, and so did Bubbles', but Buttercup just walks past them like it was nothing. She is a pro when it comes to hiding her emotions. Blossom shut her mouth, and followed Buttercup to the main hall for the first assembly. Bubbles followed not far behind, still astonished. In the big room everyone chattered and chittered.

"What are they doing here?" Bubbles asked Blossom. Blossom looked over at her. "Umm, they aren't restricted from the camp, Bubbles," Blossom informed her. Bubbles nodded and sat back in her seat. After a few minutes and chatting, the head administrator came to the front stage, and started talking to the members. "Hello, students," he greeted. "Welcome to Summertime Camp! We are happy to have you all here. I hope you all already checked into your rooms because we have a lot to do today! All freshman's in one area, sophomores in another, and juniors in the last. Next we will discuss our group activities!" Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup waddled over to the sophomore group. After wards, they started group activities. Meanwhile, Blossom tried to figure out a way to forget about Brick.

**I'm sorry this was so short I'll update a little later!**


End file.
